leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miss Fortune/Strategy/@comment-9280387-20131205161337
I love playing champs that arent normally played as ap. AP Miss Fortune is super broken, but not really. (LOL) It really depends on the matchup, but you just need to know what you're doing. What I do is max my e, and then my w. Don't even put a point into your q until you're forced to or you're able to pick up an early lichbane AFTER rabadon's/zhonyas/dfg. You would think that mf's auto's are useless now that she isnt AD anymore, but this simply isnt true. With some ap you do roughly the same base auto damage minus nice things like crit, because with your w on you have sufficient attack speed. This does however allow her to duel with mids quite well as her sustained damage is exceptional. You just need to be able to be in range of her autos and her e and both are quite short range. and if you're going to trade with your opponent you absolutely must land your e and have them sit in the majority of the damage or else you have to immediately back off, because your w wont help much until later ranks. My build for miss fortune is as follows, sorc boots, liandry's, rabadon's, lichbane, (dfg/void staff), athene's. With a rabadon's, the lichbane proc on her q does around 350-400 damage on top of the base, which is very nice. The only problem is that you wont even be able to use it until mid-late game. This is why i choose to leave it unlearned until i make use of it. AP mf takes skill and good positioning and well placed e's and ults in order to be successful. if you land both of those and you STILL dont kill them you should be able to chase with passive and finish off with the bonus magic damage procs from your w. another item i've considered but have not bought yet is a nashor's tooth. The attack speed and extra magic damage will make mf's auto's hurt quite a bit and helps her duel better. It would be a comepletely situational item however considering against burst champs you may not be able to keep in range for autos however most people will underestimate you because they think you're trolling by playing ap mf. You just have to be smart, and pay attention to minion waves and whether or not your opponent took enough damage from your e. if you are able to keep them in it long enough you can follow up with activating your w and auto attacking. As your w gets stronger you can continue to auto attack harass if it seems like a safe enough idea. LAte game when you catch someone out, you can just pop q with lichbane, then land your e so they're slowed and while they're taking that dot, go ahead and just sling your ult out there. all the consistant damage and how hard it is to dodge because they're aoe which doesnt get reduced by number of targets makes stumbling upon a strong ap mf while you're less than full quite scary. Also, ap mf requires good farming so if you're not good at farming or positioning then i would not recommend playing ap mf. I'm a mid main so I know enough about both to try troll picks like this (BUT ITS NOT TROLL LOL). Try it out in a bot match first and get a feel for the e range because it's not very large. Another thing about ap mf that is op is that her ult will do physical damage regardless of whether you build ap or ad. so while your opponent could pick up some magic resist this will not effect your ult at all. Ap mids that do mixed damage is either unheard of or doesnt exist (not actually sure but im pretty sure none at all out of all the convential mids) the only place you find mixed damage is top lane, so mid is comepletely unprepared. I dont think I would reccomend ap mf for soloq because she does not have the mobility or escapes or cc that most mids do, but if all you do is play ap mf and you're confident in every situation and matchup go for it. Like AP nasus its almost like that pick you would only do if you've beaten the matchup consistantly, while also paying attention to team comp and what could cause you problems.